The Muffled Silence
by aprilack
Summary: Jane stood there a while longer in silence, wrapped in her own thoughts. Just then, she knew she could go the easy way or the hard way… The only hiccup was that she did not know which was which.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fluff and smut induced one-shot that revolves around two prompts: silence and **_**against-the-wall**_**. The second prompt is in fact self-created, and since I haven't seen much of those Rizzles moments on this site, I decided to give it a go myself :D**

**So, I present to you my first smut ever. But right before that, many thanks to ****INeedToGoToSasha-hab**** for pointing out some mistakes in the first version. **

**Sorry about any further errors in advance. Now, I hope you enjoy the story dear Rizzlers. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do ****not**** own anything but a smutty imagination. All the credit goes to TNT and Tess for giving us such a strong foundation to build on.**

* * *

"Talk to me, Jane. What happened back there?"

"Shh, Maura. Ma is sleeping. Can we please talk about this tomorrow?" answered Jane hurriedly as she shut the front door after Maura walked into her crappy little apartment whose walls were very much paper-thin. Her mum was currently staying at hers, because Maura was having some work done in her guest house.

"You haven't said a single word on the way back. Why are you avoiding talking to me?"

_What is her silence a 'tell' for? _

Maura wasn't a quitter and she kept staring at Jane's face to tease out an answer. She knew that if Jane didn't say anything now about what had been bothering her tonight, she would avoid Maura even more tomorrow, if that was possible on any humanly level. Maura was aware that something wasn't right for a while, but she hadn't insisted on making Jane talk about it. But tonight, this feeling of distress surfaced so strongly that Maura wasn't going to just give up and go back home before hearing a valid reason from Jane.

"I'm not avoiding anyone, Maura… I'm just a little preoccupied lately." said Jane, trying very hard to circumvent her way around any direct eye contact.

"And why is that, Jane? What is going on? We haven't spent much time together lately, and I thought a double-date would cheer you up tonight. Did he say something that upset you?"

Maura quickly went through the night in her mind to look for clues about what might have possibly made Jane want to leave. Maura's date, John, was an interesting man who was educated in Europe, and they ended up spending a good amount of time exchanging their backpacking stories. The pauses in their conversation gave him enough time to place a few little pecks on her cheek and hands.

Maura didn't know much about Jane's date who was invited by John, and she had the intention to ask him a few questions later after she was done with her humorous boarding school story. But just before they got to the part where both couples normally start speaking together after the get-to-know-your-date phase, Jane had excused herself from the table and said she had to go home with a solemn look on her face.

Maura thought Jane was feeling sick, and they left the restaurant immediately after Maura grabbed her stuff and quickly apologised to John and his friend.

She was wrong. Jane was as healthy as usual. She was driving fast and had put the volume of the music too high in a false attempt to stop any questions that Maura was preparing herself to ask. "Jane, if you want to ditch your date next time, please try not to make me believe you are feeling ill. What happened?"

"Nothing" was the only response she got back from Jane for the entirety of the 45 minutes it took them to get back to Jane's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jane, I'm growing a little impatient. Are you going to tell me why you wanted to leave the restaurant tonight, and why haven't you been acting as your usual self for a while?" asked Maura with an actual impatient tone in her voice. Undoubtedly, she was keeping her voice down. Waking Angela up was the last thing she would want to do, for she wanted answers. She _needed_ the answers.

Jane stood there a while longer in silence, wrapped in her own thoughts. Just then, she knew she could go _the __easy way_ or_ the __hard way_… The only hiccup was that she did not know which was which.

_Come clean now, or make up an excuse and keep suffering in silence?_

_Your choice, Jane._

She had to say something to the woman who kept staring into her eyes almost in an attempt to penetrate her soul and find out what had been bothering her so much. Jane chose the former after a short pause.

"Maura… I.. I couldn't stay there another minute because… I couldn't… couldn't watch as he made you laugh and kept kissing you." Jane _turned her face to the side__,_ sucking in a deep breath, as her right hand clenched into a fist as if it was squeezing the life out of that memory.

Then, she hesitantly looked at the blonde in the eyes to see whether she had anything to say, but there were no changes in Maura's gaze or expression. She wanted Jane to continue, giving her time to get it off her chest.

"I have been thinking about this for a long time now, Maura. My feelings for you have grown deeper and I'm quite sure this is not how anyone would feel about their best friend." Jane said, her voice fading out towards the end.

"Jane…"

"I know, Maura. It may come to you as a shock, and I understand if you are not sure about how to react to this. But this is how I feel, and believe me I tried so hard to replace these feelings with something else. It just… It didn't _work_."

"_Jane…_" Maura called her name softly this time, and there was a short pause that followed.

"Yes, Maura…"

"Jane, you are right. I am not sure about how to react to this." Maura said while taking a step towards the front door and getting closer to where the slender dark haired woman was standing.

"I am not sure, because I have been waiting for this to happen for the longest time, and it took me by the greatest surprise" she added whilst holding Jane's hands in her own.

Jane's eyes instantly locked with Maura's. "You mean…? What..? How? Really?" it was Jane's turn to be surprised. She was struggling with getting any two words together, let alone any coherent sentences; her normally witty mind seemed to fail her right at that moment. Not that any sentences were necessary, because long before Jane grasped the irony of the situation, Maura's lips crashed down on hers.

_Is this really happening? Am I dreaming all of this? _

Jane did not know how to do a reality check, but even if this had been a dream she would have rather enjoyed it to the fullest. She parted her lips from those of Maura's only for a short moment before she pushed the blonde against the wall with the new sense of determination that had filled her body, and then attacked those precious lips.

The kiss was neither soft nor gentle. It was only growing deeper every second. When Jane's tongue slipped past Maura's, both gasped at this new feeling.

_So long, Jane. _

_You waited for this for so long. _

She wanted Maura so much. She wanted her for as long as what had seemed like an eternity to her. And now, the gorgeous medical examiner was standing right before her, her eyes wide with tender enquiry: _examining_ what the detective might possibly be thinking with that sweet _Jane-smile_ on her face.

Jane felt a lightning bolt down her belly with the reality hitting her in the best way possible.

_Maura is mine. _

She then continued ravishing Maura's lips without losing another second in the thought process, while her hands started roaming the curves of the blonde's body as she pushed her harder against the wall. At Jane's touch, Maura moaned quietly against her lips which in return sent a quick shiver down Jane's spine.

Their kisses and touches were getting more heated. It was Maura who first started unbuttoning Jane's shirt in a bid for feeling more of her. She couldn't convince Jane earlier that night to wear a dress for her date, which at the end worked in her favour because unbuttoning Jane's shirt was only fuelling the fire inside of her. She managed to take the shirt entirely off her shoulders leaving the beautiful toned woman in her black bra. By touching the newly exposed skin, Maura caused a whimper-like noise to come from the taller woman's mouth.

Maura kept grazing her hands over Jane's back, and then cupped her breast over the bra which only made Jane moan louder.

"Shh Jane. You don't want your mum to hear this, do you?" Maura said with a winning smirk on her face.

Jane quickly tried to contain herself despite the thousand new senses Maura was making her feel with a single touch.

Maura's body was also growing hotter every second; at every noise that came out of Jane's lips, and as Jane's tongue was intertwining with her own. She never imagined they would end up like this. If only Jane had told her earlier. If only _she_ did something about it sooner…

_This feels so right._

As much as Jane enjoyed Maura's touch, she wanted Maura to feel something too. Without a second thought, she pulled Maura's red designer dress up to her waist in order to give herself some space to place her leg. Maura complied willingly and pulled Jane closer.

The moment she felt Jane's thigh against her core, she wanted to cry with the pleasure of it. She gripped onto the taller woman's shoulders for support and started rocking her body against her thigh. Jane made Maura only moan louder when she cupped her breast with one hand, and her ass with the other, putting both of her extremities to good use.

It was time Jane responded back with a smirk "Shh Maura, I have a guest. Remember?" However, Jane knew it was too late for Maura to quiet herself: the way she was breathing was a sign enough that she was getting closer to her climax. Jane didn't expect it to go this fast, but it was not the right moment to think twice about the pace of things. Everything was going unusually extraordinary and fast that night.

Maura was soon unable to stifle herself from making noises as she rocked against Jane's thigh even harder than before. Jane quickly moved her hand off Maura's breast and slapped over her mouth, trying to muffle the moans that erupted from her throat. She was still using the other hand, which was on Maura's back, to pull the blonde closer to herself and increase the pressure to her centre.

Jane looked over her shoulder towards the bedroom door once to see whether they had woken up her mum, but it all seemed fine for now. She didn't want to miss the purely erotic sight before her eyes by turning her head again, so she placed her hand even more firmly against Maura's mouth, ensuring that no high pitch sounds could escape.

Maura was getting closer and _closer_. She was grabbing on to the body before her and arching her back as she was biting on the detective's hand. The bite was proving to be more painful than Maura intended (if such thing as an _intention_ existed in the state she was in), but Jane didn't even flinch away a little. Instead, she encouraged Maura by whispering into her ear in her lust-filled huskier voice than normal:

"Come for me, Maura…"

Those four words worked like magic, only better. Maura rocked on to Jane's thigh only once more, and that was it. Her body imploded with immense pleasure as she screamed out the detective's name which was successfully drowned out by the firm grip of the hand. It was an electrifying feeling, and Maura could swear she felt it in every single cell of her body even though she knew that was scientifically impossible.

Jane held the blonde gently in her arms as she rode out her prolonged orgasm. It took her a full minute to even out her breathing.

Maura couldn't move an inch of her body, and wasn't sure whether she wanted to.

_I could stay like this forever. _

_In her arms._

When she finally opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was two loving eyes staring back at her with that beautiful, warm smile. Jane kissed her gently on the forehead and adjusted her arms into a tighter embrace.

Maura laid her cheek right beside the taller woman's neck, and her chin on the beautiful dark curls; just before letting a tear of joy escape her right eye and softly whispering what Jane wanted to hear the most.

"I am yours, Jane."

_All yours_.


End file.
